


New York State Of Life

by Ima_Frootsnak



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans Friendship, Fluff, Hunter Is Not Actually That Bad In This, Hurt Blaine Anderson, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee), Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Possibly Unrequited Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez & Sebastian Smythe Friendship, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Frootsnak/pseuds/Ima_Frootsnak
Summary: Blaine loves New York, always has always will.  He loves it just a little bit more when he's reacquainted with Sebastian Smythe.  Everything is fine with the two of them until Blaine finds out Sebastian is getting married.----------Basically just Blaine realizing that he's in love with Sebastian when it's too late and then Blaine trying to change Sebastian's mind about his wedding.Story is only rated T for swearing.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. He's Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never really written anything before, so this is my first attempt. I had this story idea for awhile and I had drafts and stuff but I guess now I'm posting them. So without further ado I present the story.

Blaine Anderson has always loved New York. Even with all of the memories with Kurt and everything that happened between them (not mention that Kurt still lived in New York), Blaine still remained hopeful and his heart was filled with only love for New York.

Even a lot of his Dalton and McKinley friends ended up moving to or going to school in New York. For example, Blaine meets up with Nick and Jeff for coffee every Saturday, Blaine invites Tina and Mike to hang out with him and Sam quite often, he even still talks to Rachel, Santana and Brittany visit occasionally and Wes, Thad and David ended up going to school in New York.

So in short Blaine has a lot of reasons to love New York and the people there. Although he has his regular friend group Blaine will still be surprised by some of the faces that grace him on the streets, a prime example would be Sebastian Smythe. Blaine always thought Sebastian would go back to Paris once he was done with school, but apparently not.

When Blaine bumped into Sebastian they arranged a lunch date, on that little date Blaine learned that Sebastian was working at a law firm and he was doing well and he had an expensive and luxurious apartment. The one topic of discussion that never got brought up was Sebastian's love life.

Blaine had assumed he was still on the hookup and then dump the guy the next morning kick but he couldn't be 100% sure. A few weeks later Blaine had a small gathering that included Santana, Nick, Jeff and Sam. They were eating takeout and watching movies but during one boring movie Blaine spoke up about the one issue that had been bothering him for awhile.

"What's Sebastian's relationship status?" Blaine asked, putting down his noodles.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Nick replied.

"I met up with him again and we talked. He talked about everything but his love life and I'm just curious." Blaine replied.

"He's totally going steady with someone but their name is unknown." Santana says, showing everyone a Facebook relationship status and everyone stared in awe.

"Who could it be though?" Jeff asked.

Everybody gave a confused shrug before turning back to their food or the movie playing. Blaine normally wasn't a nosy person but when it came to Sebastian he couldn't help it. As far as Blaine knew Sebastian was a mystery, who could he have settled down with. Maybe it was a co-worker or even someone they all knew, maybe he could just ask Sebastian.

**Blaine**

_Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Sam and I next weekend. Feel free to bring a plus one, we don't mind._

Once the text was sent Blaine turned back to the movie and his food.

**——————————**

Sebastian was in the kitchen and he had left his phone in the living room, making him completely oblivious to the text that was sent to him.

"Someone texted you." Hunter said as he came up behind Sebastian to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into his chest.

"Who was it?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine." Hunter replied, kissing Sebastian's cheek.

"And what did he want?"

"Something about wanting to know if you wanted to hang out with him and his roommate and then something about bringing a plus one."

"Do you think he knows about us?" Sebastian asked, tensing up.

"I mean he knows you're in a relationship but he probably doesn't know it's me." Hunter replied, still hugging Sebastian as he cooked.

"Okay, can we talk about this later? Dinner's almost ready." Sebastian said as he gently wiggled his way out of Hunter's grasp.

Hunter nodded before going to set the table for them. The two ate their meal in relative silence and once the table was cleared Sebastian cuddled up to Hunter while he watched a movie.

"Are you ready to talk?" Hunter asked and Sebastian nodded. 

"I'm not ashamed of our relationship, we both know that. But Blaine's family knows your parents and if Blaine knows about us, he might talk and then it'll get back to your parents. That thought scares me, I mean when you first introduced me to your parents your dad lost his shit and threw a glass vase at me. If they find out that we're still together I know that they're probably gonna do something about it because, no offence, but your parents are insane." Sebastian explained with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I assumed but if they try anything I'll call the cops or something. I love you and I don't think I could live without you, my parents were definitely insane with our first meeting. How about as a compromise we tell the boys from Dalton first and if they take the news well we can tell Blaine." Hunter suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good." Sebastian replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hunter pulled him closer and kissed his forehead before grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch to wrap the two of them up. Eventually the two ended up falling asleep on the couch that night.

**——————————**

"Did you get an invite from Sebastian?" Jeff asked as he sat down across from Blaine in the coffee shop.

"Sorry, what?" Blaine asked.

"Nick and I got invitations to a dinner party from Sebastian. It's a shocker, Nick and I are worried something bad happened and he's gathering all of us to tell us. I'll text you what it's about though." Jeff replied.

Blaine just nodded and sipped his drink. When he left the café he felt slightly offended that Sebastian didn't invite him to his dinner party, but Sebastian probably already had a guest list and a damn good reason for not inviting him.

All throughout the night Blaine had been staring at his phone waiting for a text from Jeff and just before Blaine was about to go out the text came. It came at 8:30pm.

**Jeff**

_You won't believe this!_

**Blaine**

_What?!_

**Jeff**

_Okay, so the dinner party was Warbler exclusive, hell even Wes, David and Thad were there but that's besides the point. So it's only Warblers that Sebastian was close with, so everyone we know. And as we all sit down at his fancy ass table for dinner he gets up to make a toast and it's not really a toast but he announces who his mystery man is._

**Blaine**

_Who is it? Tell me, the suspense is killing me!_

**Jeff**

_Sebastian and this guy have apparently been going steady for a few years now, so I need you too keep that in mind._

**Blaine**

_Fuck, Jeff! Just tell me already!_

**Jeff**

_Sebastian Smythe has been going steady with The Warbler's very own Hunter Clarington._

**Blaine**

_No way in hell, that's a lie. I thought Hunter said he was 'not even remotely bi-curious.'_

**Jeff**

_I know, it's crazy you can probably imagine everyone else's shock. But they're really sweet together._

**Jeff**

_How quickly can you put on semi-formal wear and get to Sebastian's place? After enough convincing he said he wanted to tell you but something came up, he wants you here, but when you arrive and he tells you you need to act surprised._

**Blaine**

_Oh, okay. I'll be there in 15._

When Blaine arrived at Sebastian's he was nervous, but he looked past the nerves and made his way to the door. Once he entered the house he grabbed a drink and started to mingle with everyone, until Sebastian found him and walked with him out to the balcony.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked.

"You know Hunter's family, very well." Sebastian replied.

"So?"

"If any word of our relationship gets back to Hunter's parents it's over for us. Back in high school when I first met Hunter's parents his dad went on some homophobic rant and threw a glass vase at me. Hunter's parents are fucking crazy and if they know about the relationship they will find a way to end it." Sebastian said, fighting off tears.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Seb. I promise I won't say anything." Blaine replied, moving to hug Sebastian.

"Thank you." Sebastian said, accepting Blaine's hug.

From then on the night went smoothly, except for the the weird feeling that Blaine couldn't shake off. He thought it was something he ate but that didn't explain the hurt he felt when he saw Hunter and Sebastian together. It was actually Thad who noticed something and talked to him

"Why the face?" Thad asks?

"I'm not feeling well." Blaine replies simply.

"Care to elaborate?"

"My stomach has this weird twisting feeling, bile burns the back of my throat, my palms are sweaty, I want to cry but I can't; maybe break something too." Blaine says, down casting his eyes.

"Ah, makes sense. I felt the same way when my first girlfriend told me she met someone else months after we broke up." Thad replies with a sorrowful smile.

"Really? What is it then, what am I feeling?" Blaine asks, scuffing his dress shoes on the floor.

"Jealousy." Thad states it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?"

"You're jealous of Hunter."

"Why?" Blaine asks, dumbfounded.

"Because he has Sebastian. They live together, they go on dates, they spend rainy days in their apartment reading or watching movies together, they get into bed together each night after an 'I love you' or two is said." Thad says before shrugging, "It's okay. One day the feeling will come to pass. But don't think about ruining what they have, they're both happy and I think they deserve that much. If it occurs Sebastian might come to you."

"Thank you." Blaine says before moving across the room to find Sebastian and say goodbye.

**——————————**

A couple of months had passed and the feeling of jealousy never quite went away for Blaine. Everything is fine he tells himself, he and Sebastian spend time together regularly and as far as Blaine can tell; Sebastian and Hunter are happy. It's another dinner party invitation that messes up the balance.

This time the party is bigger and it's both Warblers and a few kids from McKinley who knew Sebastian. Santana, Sam, Jake, Marley and a few others are faces Blaine recognizes. When Blaine enters Sebastian's prestigious house he is no where to be found, Blaine can spot Nick and Hunter having a conversation but Sebastian is nowhere in sight. It's only when everyone is settling down at the big table does Blaine see Jeff give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before Sebastian walks over to the head of the table; where he puts his hand on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter smiles up at him and they begin a toast thanking everyone for attending and after a few more words the toast gets to the main point.

_Hunter's proposal to Sebastian._

That's when everything sounds like rushing water in Blaine's ears. Hunter proposed a week ago and Sebastian accepted, they're getting married. People around him are clapping, smiling and congratulations the two of them. Later on in the night when everyone is sipping champagne all Blaine can manage to do is give Sebastian a weak smile when he comes over to talk to him.

It's only when everyone is leaving and he's in his car does he break down. Blaine is hysterical he's sobbing and then he's laughing at himself for being so stupid and not making a move on Sebastian in high school. He's still hysterical when he arrived home to his apartment.

Sam, Tina and Jake are there talking about the dinner party and they all shut up when Blaine enters.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Sam asks, getting up to console his sobbing friend.

"I'm so stupid." Blaine says, voice wobbly with emotion.

"What, how?" Tina asks.

"I'm in love with Sebastian." Blaine chokes out, "I'm in love with him and in 6 months time he's going to marry Hunter, fucking, Clarington."

They all look at each other and then back at Blaine. They want to say something and comfort him but they don't know how.

That night Blaine ends up crying himself to sleep while Sebastian falls asleep peacefully wrapped in his fiancé's arms.


	2. Wedding Planning Is Hard Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with a second chapter. It's not the best but whatever. My upload schedule will probably be a bit messy because of school and stuff but I'm trying my best.
> 
> Side note: I recently watched La La Land and that movie hurt me. I loved the ending though and I kind of want to do something like that with this story but I'm not sure yet. (I probably won't)

Wedding planning is stressful and Sebastian's old childhood anxiety is starting to appear again. He's had almost 5 breakdowns during the whole planning process. Breakdown number six happens over napkin colours. Sebastian wants ivory/white but his mother insists on something vibrant like red or blue or even orange. At this same time Hunter is out for lunch with friends from Colorado. He had wanted to go along with Sebastian to help plan but Sebastian assured him everything was fine.

It wasn't, and after a 15 minute screaming match with his mother Sebastian is on the verge of a panic attack and he can already feel the tears coming on. He feels so guilty about interrupting Hunter's lunch date but he just really needs his fiancé.

It's later in the evening when Hunter is holding Sebastian while he cries. Sebastian is wearing one of Hunter's hoodies and Hunter thinks it's cute.

"Bas, are you sure you don't want to hire a planner? It's not too late." Hunter asks, playing with Sebastian's hair.

"I'm starting to think that I do actually want one. But I still want us to have a say in things and not my mother. I know she's excited but I think she's going overboard and I'm scared. I haven't been this anxious since I was 14." Sebastian replies, voice muffled from his face being buried in the crook of Hunter's neck.

"It's okay, I understand. Tomorrow morning we'll look for a planner and I'll call the one we like if we find one."

Sebastian just nods and soon after he's asleep.

It takes them awhile but in the end they find a wedding planner that seems to be perfect. Her website is nice and she seems friendly. Like he promised Hunter had made the calls and booked them an appointment with her for later that day.

She's nice and in the end she's planning their wedding. From then on our everything seems to be going fine. Sebastian is less anxious, both Hunters and Sebastian get to input their ideas and the planning process is much more smooth now.

**——————————**

Blaine barely sees Cooper and the last time Blaine saw Cooper was for his wedding. Cooper married a nice girl named Laura and that's about all Blaine can remember about her. It comes as a surprise when Blaine gets a text from Cooper explaining how he and Laura are visiting because Laura has a job in town.

On the day that was set for their arrival Blaine drove to the airport to pick them up. Cooper hugged him when he saw him and Laura smiled politely before Blaine hugged her.

"So Laura, Cooper mentioned you had a job in the city? You're an event planner right? What is this job?" Blaine asked as he led Cooper and Laura to his car.

"Oh. I'm planning a wedding and if it's not too much to ask wanna come with me and look for venues with them tomorrow?" Laura asked, before getting into the backseat of Blaine's car.

"Sure." Blaine replied.

**——————————**

The first venue on Laura's list was a chapel but it had a modern yet traditional twist on it. Everyone was meeting at 9:15am.

"So what's this couple like?" Blaine asked as he held the door open for Laura and himself.

"Not much I can really say. We'll meet them soon enou-" Laura stopped mid sentence and Blaine looked up.

Standing in the foyer of the chapel was none other than Hunter and Sebastian. They were both dressed casually yet formal enough and Hunter had his arm around Sebastian. When they saw Laura they both smiled at her before she went over to shake their hands and walk them through her itinerary for the day.

"Blaine? Are you coming?" Laura asked as she turned around to look at him.

"Uh, yeah, of course." He replied before following everyone into the chapel.

Oh, so Laura is planning the one wedding Blaine had wanted to forget was happening.

Perfect.

**——————————**

After a day of many venue showings and such Hunter and Sebastian had made their decision. They chose a luxurious and expensive restored historic building. Throughout the day Hunter had noticed how much more relaxed and at ease Sebastian had seemed. Whenever asked questions Hunter would quickly discuss it with Sebastian but in the end he would ultimately end up answering for the both of them, anything to make their wedding planning process easier on Sebastian.

After the whole thing was over and the venue was booked Hunter took Sebastian, Sam and Santana out to dinner. He would've invited Blaine but he had seemed rather cold after the news of their engagement so Hunter gave up on trying to contact him.

Their dinner was good and they were all out late. Everyone ended up crashing at Sam and Blaine's apartment that night. The next morning Hunter and Sam were the only ones up and so they decided to cook for Sebastian, Santana and Blaine if he wanted to join them.

"So how excited are you?" Sam asked.

"Very excited. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with him." Hunter replied with a soft smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's great man."

"You know, my parents always used to say it was for the money and that _I don't love him and it's all for show_."

"That's terrible. Everything with your parents is better now right?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, of course." Hunter replied before turning back to the stove to continue cooking.

**——————————**

It's stupid and childish and rude but for Blaine it's the perfect opportunity to tell Sebastian how he feels. Blaine had spent forever sulking after the news of the engagement and his brother's wife being the wedding planner was the last straw.

It was a complete accident the day Blaine stumbled into his apartment and he heard Sam talking to Hunter. He was already on his phone and Blaine had just started recording for the hell of it, but catching the very end of the conversation was probably the best thing Blaine had ever done.

To summarize the video Blaine had caught Hunter saying the phrase "I don't' love him and it's all for show." If he showed Sebastian everything would unravel and the wedding would be off and then he could have Sebastian.

He was about to dial Sebastian's number when the boy in question came stumbling out of the guest bedroom.

"Oh, hi Seb." Blaine greeted.

"Hey Blaine, how are you." Sebastian responded.

"I'm good, how about you?" Blaine replied.

"Perfect. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to this dinner party that I'm hosting. It's just to finalize details of the wedding and to thank everyone and stuff before the actual wedding." Sebastian explained as he stretched.

This was it. Blaine could tell him now or he could wait until the dinner party. Doing it now would be useless because Sebastian seems partly hungover and he's not even 100% conscious. Dinner party it is.

"Sure, I'd love to go." Blaine replied, smiling.

"Great, can't wait to have my best friend there." Sebastian smiled before he walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

Wow. Sebastian calling him his best friend hurt significantly less than Blaine thought it would. At least he knew Sebastian still cared deeply about him. Maybe sabotaging the wedding would be worse than Blaine having to live with his unrequited feelings.


	3. Revenge Over Remorse And Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with this chapter and as you're reading this, I have the final chapters and the epilogue in process. I'll post those as soon as I can. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. :)

He was sitting at the kitchen table in his, Sam's and Jake's apartment, staring out the window. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize the door opening or the sound of heels coming up next to him. Everything only registered when the chair across from him was pulled out and someone sat in it.

"Blaine, in this whole situation I'm the mediator."

It was Santana. Of course it was, she and Sebastian had been spending time together recently.

"What?" Blaine asked, still looking out the window.

"I know you're in love with Sebastian but you need to get over it. He has a fiancé that he really loves."

"Yeah, I know that but-"

"Hunter is a sweet guy, Blaine. You wouldn't know that though because you seem to never want to take the time to know him. He really does adore Sebastian and they're good for each other. I'm sure if you asked Sam or Jake or anybody else they would tell you the same thing."

"No, Santana you don't understand. Hunter was an asshole in high school and Sebastian deserves so much better." Blaine retorted bitterly.

"It was high school Blaine, do you even hear yourself? Plus, if you don't get over Sebastian you're gonna lose Kurt and I don't think you want that." Santana shot back with and annoyed expression on her face.

"Santana, I don't love Kurt like I love Sebastian."

"I'm sorry Blaine but they're going through with the wedding." Santana said as she got up out of her chair, heading for the apartment door.

"But Sebastian doesn't love Hunter!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I mean have you seen the way Sebastian looks at Hunter? He barley looks at him. I've seen them planning this wedding and it's all Hunter's decisions and Hunter's doing all the talking. Never Sebastian."

"That's not true." Santana replied.

"Then how do you explain Sebastian never talking and always looking lost." Blaine asked, cockiness somewhat evident in his tone.

"You really don't know?" Santana asked, dumbfounded.

"Know what?"

"They only got a planner because without one Sebastian was having anxiety attacks constantly and Hunter saw how not having a planner affected him and so they got one just so Hunter could see Sebastian at ease again." Santana explained.

"So you're saying?"

"Hunter got them a planner and he's talking because he knows how much planning this wedding is stressing out Sebastian." Santana said exasperated.

Blaine nodded wordlessly. If he though hard enough he could recall Sebastian mention his anxiety but that was probably ages ago. It was something about social pressure and not letting people down; the wedding was probably causing pressure because Sebastian thought he had to have a wedding that wouldn't disappoint his friends and family. It made sense but it still isn't enough for him.

"Plus, those two are so completely in love. It's like how you and Kurt were in high school, or how Nick and Jeff are now, even like Brittany and I in high school and even now. They're good for each other and I don't want to find out you ruined it by doing something stupid." Santana said before she opens the door and left the apartment.

Sam, Jake and Tina entered the apartment soon after and Blaine hadn't moved an inch. He was still trying to piece everything together.

-He realized he loved Sebastian the night he got engaged.

-Then Cooper's wife began planning Hunter and Sebastian's wedding.

-Nick, Jeff, Sebastian and himself went out for lunch and dinner a couple times but that was friendly bonding.

-He got back together with Kurt. Sebastian and Hunter planning one final dinner party to thank everyone before the wedding.

-His revenge plan.

"Hey, Blaine, you alright?" Tina asks from behind Blaine's chair.

He turns around to look at her and he stands up before speaking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are all of you doing here?" Blaine replies.

"Well, we all came back here to get ready for Sebastian and Hunter's dinner party tonight. You're welcome to come but once we're done here we're picking up Nick and Jeff." Jake explains.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go." Blaine says.

Then he goes off to his bedroom to change, freshen up and figure out the last minute details to exact his revenge plan.

**——————————**

Once again Sebastian knocks it put of the ball park on his dinner party skills. The table is perfectly set and every room in his and Hinter's massive house is pristine and perfectly decorated. Everyone who was invited is gathered in the living room laughing and talking. Santana and Brittany are holding hands while they talk to Sebastian and Hunter's off on the side talking to a group of his friends from Colorado. Blaine doesn't spend anymore time on the small details of the party; realistically he can't afford to, he has a plan to enact. He grabs the small folded piece of paper out of his blazer pocket and begins to read it over.

_Blaine Anderson's Revenge Plan_

Step #1= Locate Target (Sebastian Smythe)

Step #2= Get Him Alone

Step#3= Confess Feelings to Him

Step#4= If confession fails expose video of Hunter

Perfect plan now all Blaine has to do is find Sebastian. Luckily Nick drags Blaine over to him so he doesn't have to do much work. The conversation happening when he and Nick but in seems fairly tame and boring. Jeff is saying something about interior design and historic paintings.

"Hey, can we talk?" Blaine says, leaning into Sebastian's space so that he can be heard over the noise of the party.

"Of course." Sebastian says with a nod before he excuses himself and Blaine from the group.

They end up in a hallway. It's empty but walking further down leads to a massive fancy looking staircase. He's always loved Sebastian's sense of style. The way he brought Victorian architecture to meet modern architecture in a perfect twist was always astounding.

"I know you're getting married in almost a month but I need to tell you this. When I say it I need you to promise me that you won't get mad at me or do anything like that. Okay?" Blaine says, nervousness slowly becoming visible.

"Mhm." Sebastian hums.

"I'm in love with you." Blaine just blurts it out but immediately covers his mouth in shock after.

"What?!" Sebastian almost all but shouts.

"I said I'm in love with you."

"How long have you known." Sebastian asks, looking wary.

"Since your engagement." Blaine replies, shamefully.

"I-I don't know what to say Blaine."

"I think you should call off the whole wedding, break-up with Hunter and then you and I could try something."

"I can't." Sebastian states it like it's a command.

"Why not? We all know that Hunter's an asshole and you're only other him because I've always had Kurt."

"What the fuck Blaine!" Sebastian exclaims.

"What do you mean? I don't see why you would want to marry that Jack-ass." Blaine says, confidence in his voice.

"I love how you keep calling Hunter an asshole when he has in fact always been there for me when you never were."

"Like when? I've been nothing but nice to you since high school."

"Ha! You're funny Anderson. How many times have you broken up with Kurt and then asked me out?"

"Not a lot." Blaine answers with a shrug.

"No, actually quite often. That gave me hope, but then you'd blow me off the day before because you and Kurt got back together. Hunter though, has always been there to comfort me and shit after you blow me off."

"Seb, that's not true." Blaine now feels a slight bit of shame, Sebastian had just made a very valid and very true point.

"Yes it is Blaine. You might not realize it because you have this terrible tendency to only think about yourself, but Hunter has been a solid presence in my life and he means so much to me."

"Why can't you see this from my point of view Sebastian?!" Blaine pleads.

"Because I love Hunter. You can't stop the wedding Blaine, we're going through with it and that's final." Sebastian huffs before he walks out of the hallway and back towards the party.

**——————————**

To say the rest of the night is awkward would be and understatement. Sebastian doesn't once looks at Blaine and he wont even talk to him. So Blaine just goes about the night talking with Nick and Jeff. Later on Santana, Brittany, Sam and Jake. Very close to the end of the night he talks to Tina and Thad.

"So, did you're feeling jealousy ever go away yet?" Thad asks, sipping on champagne.

"No, not yet. I don't think it ever will. The wedding in in a month and a half." Blaine replies sadly.

"It'll go away soon enough. Trust me"

"Yeah, okay." Blaine nods, small smile present on his face.

"Blaine, come on, we're going home now." Sam calls as he and Jake are grabbing their jackets.

Blaine says goodbye to Thad and he jogs over to join Sam and Jake. Once they all have their coats and are about to exit the house Sam gives Hunter a 'bro hug'. Then they all leave.

In the care the radio is the only noise and it's playing classic rock. Sam is humming along and he's staring out the window watching the city pass by.

"I think they're gonna have a great wedding." Jake comments offhandedly.

Sam nods in agreement. "Yeah, they're so good for each other and I'm glad they're both happy."

"What do you think Blaine?" Jake asks as they pull into the parking garage of their apartment building.

"Oh, Sebastian and Hunter? They're fine I guess."

"Are you feeling all right? You've been kinda off all night." Sam comments as the all walk towards the elevator.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Blaine replies.

**——————————**

When he's sure both Sam and Jake are asleep he walks into the kitchen, grabs his wallet and keys, unplugs his phone and walks out to his car. Turning on the engine Blaine quickly Google's vacant motels in his area. Once he finds one he's satisfied with he begins to drive.

The night's been shit. First it was his fight with Sebastian then it was Sebastian ignoring him. Then Thad bringing up their previous conversation about jealousy and Sam and Jake on the car ride.

After his fight with Sebastian he'd pretty much decided to get over everything, forget his vengeance plan and just continue on with life. But everyone is so oblivious to him and his problems. So yeah, Blaine is pretty furious with the world and how it's fucked him over.

**——————————**

He's still furious when he gets to the motel and when he enters his room. To try and calm himself down he splashes cold water onto his face. It works for a couple minutes but ultimately fails. Then there's crying, yelling and knocking over a chair.

Before he goes to sleep Blaine opens his phone and searches for the video of Hunter. He thinks about it for a second.

In the end he posts it.


	4. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's chapter 4. Next chapter will be the end of the story, then I'll post an epilogue. Hope everyone has a great day. :)

The chair in the living room.

It's nestled into a cozy corner with a bookshelf on the left side and many floor to ceiling windows on the right. With the curtains open the natural light looks great but right now the curtains are closed and the room is dark; only light is coming from Sebastian's phone.

He's holding it tightly in his hand and with his free hand he's trying to muffle his sobs so he doesn't wake Hunter up.

The video was posted on Blaine's Instagram and it was posted at 2:45am. Sebastian had been asleep when it was posted but he wishes it hadn't been posted at all. With that video being out in the world he can feel his engagement and almost marriage crumbling.

The video had to be edited. Hunter loves him and he loves Hunter. It can't be real. Before he realizes it he can feel himself choking. He's breathing to quickly and everything is moving to fast even though nothing's moving around him. The tears are now flowing faster now.

Footsteps.

That's all it takes for Sebastian to snap out of it and look up from his phone. At the end of the hallway, Hunter is standing there. He looks concerned but Sebastian doesn't say anything. Eventually Hunter makes his way over to him and he kneels in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asks, placing a hand on Sebastian's knee.

"You still love me, right?" Sebastian asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course. Why?" Concern was evident in Hunter face.

Sebastian shows him the video and Hunter listens to the whole thing.

"Who posted this?"

"Blaine." Sebastian replies quietly.

"That conversation that he recorded was not what you think it is." Hunter defended.

"Then what is it?" Sebastian asked shakily.

"The night we went out drinking after we booked the venue for the wedding we stayed at Sam, Jake and Blaine's apartment, right?"

"Yeah." Sebastian murmured.

"The next morning I was talking to Sam about my parents and their thoughts on us. They think I'm only with you for you're family's money and that I don't actually love you. That's what we were discussing. I still very much love you and so hope you can look pats that video and look forward to the wedding and our life together." Hunter explained calmly.

Biting his lip to try and not cry anymore Sebastian gives a nod and a watery smile. Then Hunter stands up and drags him up too, they hug and when they embrace Sebastian starts sobbing again. Hunter comforts him all the while.

**——————————**

The shrill ringtone was what woke Blaine up from his peaceful sleep.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Why would you post that video."

It was Sam and he sounded angry. He could hear people in the background of the call and it made Blaine wonder who was at the apartment.

"What video?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Don't pretend you don't know."

Then it hit him. He posted the video of Hunter.

Looking back on it now he could barely remember it, he was so angry about everything. He thought posting the video was a dream but apparently not. That video probably just ruined Hunter and Sebastian's engagement, God, how could he be so selfish.

"I'm sorry." Blaine states, now much more awake.

"Don't apologize to me. Take the video down then apologize to Hunter and Sebastian." Sam said before hanging up.

Blaine deleted the video. He had already caused enough damage so he only hoped this small action would help was the pain a little bit. A sudden knock on his door was his next priority. Opening the door Sebastian was on the other side. He was wearing a suit and one of his formal coats.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian's voice was shaky when he spoke.

Blaine nodded wordlessly then stepped away from the door. He then went to open the blinds so light would could stream into the motel room.

"Why'd you do it?" Sebastian asked.

Turning away from the window Blaine's heart broke at the look on Sebastian's face. He looked so vulnerable if hurt.

"I was selfish and it was dumb. I was just so mad that I couldn't have you and I was so mad that we grew up and moved on with our lives. I realize now that this isn't high school and it never will be. I'm so truly sorry Sebastian. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." Blaine explained as he sat down on the bed across from Sebastian.

"You can make it up to me by leaving everything alone until the wedding. Please." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, of course." Blaine replied.

And just like that Sebastian walked out of his life again.

Except this time he would come back. They're friends now. Sure, he had told Blaine to back off and lay low until the wedding but Sebastian would still talk to him. That was a good sign.

He gets dressed, returns the key to the motel room then gets in his car and drives.

He ends up at Kurt and Rachel's apartment. He and Kurt are back together but this time they're both more mature. They take time with their issues and they don't just push it aside. They're better now.

He goes up and knocks on the door. Rachel answers and she lets him in, Kurt is on the couch watching TV and he gets up to greet him.

"Hey." Kurt says, getting up to greet Blaine.

"Hi." Blaine replies.

"So, you actually posted that video and it wasn't just a fever dream." Kurt asks.

"Yeah, it was dumb and I feel so bad about it. How did you deal with hating Sebastian in high school and then becoming friends with him now?"

"I put my differences aside and he did the same thing. Everyone is dumb in high school but when I realized that he was no longer into you I started to feel less threatened by him. Now I'm happy for him and I wish only the best for him." Kurt explains.

"Yeah, all that makes sense." Blaine nods.

"Life is complicated and it's confusing and it's gonna hurt, the hurt part is what makes it real. Eventually everyone is gonna hurt but getting over that hurt is what makes life worth living. You know, see yourself come out as a better person in the end."

Blaine just nodded. Yeah, everything everyone said to him makes sense. At the engagement party Thad saw him hurting and so he offered his talk about jealousy. Santana saw him hurting and so she tried to enlighten him on the truth. Sebastian's rejection hurt him the most but now he can say he matured because of it.

"Don't dwell to much on the past. Think about it this way; our friends are getting married and we should be sharing their joy."

"Thank you." Blaine replied.

After a couple kisses and a talk about a date night, he leaves Kurt and Rachel's apartment. He feel better now, much better.

**——————————**

Dinner and drinks.

Santana forwards a text from Sebastian to all of them. They're all in. Nick, Jeff, Sam, Jake, Tina, Thad, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Hunter, Sebastian and himself.

Blaine recognizes them all easily when he arrives at the restaurant. They all look so happy talking, eating, joking and drinking. With all his hurt and jealousy blinding him this is what he's been missing out on.

"Blaine!" Sebastian exclaims when he notices him. He's smiling and that's all Blaine needs to know that even after everything, they're gonna be fine.

He sits down and joins them at the table. They're all happy and Blaine can now say that he looks forward to watching Sebastian and Hunter getting married.

**——————————**

Going to bed that night Blaine is smiling.

Everything feels new and fresh. It's perfect.

Everything is fine and that's how it was supposed to be all along.


	5. The Long Awaited Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not write an epilogue, sorry. But now that the story is over I'd just like to thank everyone who commented or left kudos on this story, it means a lot to me. Thank you. I'm glad you all enjoyed the story so without further ado let's get on with the last chapter. :)

The day of the wedding finally arrives and everyone is feeling excited. When they all get to the venue they meet in the foyer.

Santana is wearing a stunning red dress that sparkles in the light, while Brittany is wearing a blush pink dress. Nick and Jeff are wearing suits. Jeff's is charcoal grey and Nick's is navy blue. Kurt wears a designer suit and it's a Forrest green colour. Sam shows up in a charcoal black suit and Jake shows up wearing a light grey suit. Blaine shows up wearing a simple blue suit. They're all talking about each others outfits and complementing each other.

Before they know it it's time for the ceremony to begin. When they enter their all in awe at the decoration, everything is perfect. Before he sits down Blaine shoots a quick text to Laura complimenting her work.

**——————————**

Maybe it's him coming to terms with everything that's happened in the past couple months, or it's just acceptance. Either way Blaine feels good; new and almost like a different person.

He's sitting at a table with Kurt, Nick and Jeff; next to their table is Santana, Brittany, Jake and Tina. On his left is another table with Sam, Rachel, Thad and Hunter's friends. Everyone looks good but he can admit that Sebastian and Hunter look the best. Everyone's at the wedding reception and it's time for the first dance. Hunter looks almost nervous while Sebastian is smiling a smile that's so full and real it's sweet.

Then they begin dancing. Hunter has his hand on Sebastian's waist, supporting him perfectly and when they dance it's perfect.

He can't believe he ever wanted to ruin something like this. It was so selfish of him and god, everyone would hate him for it.

"We should start taking ideas for our wedding." Kurt jokes as everyone watches the newlyweds finish their first dance.

"Of course." Blaine smiles back.

**——————————**

The night came to a perfect close. Everyone is leaving and on their way out they're wishing the couple a happy marriage and good life together. Himself, Kurt, Sam and Jake are all grabbing their coats but he's hesitating.

"Are you alright?" Sam asks, noticing his hesitance.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Blaine replies.

"Okay."

"Hey, you guys go ahead. I'm gonna hang back and talk to Sebastian really quick."

He's approaching the couple but at the last minute he thinks that if he just leaves now he won't make a bitter comment or offend either of them. But that's what he would've done a month ago and he's not that person anymore, so he goes.

"Thanks for everything Blaine. I don't know what I would've done without you being there for me through this whole process. Sure we've had rough patches but nonetheless I'm glad you were part of everything." Sebastian says, leaning in to hug Blaine.

"No problem, I was glad to help you and be by your side."

He smiles at Sebastian before making his exit. Just as he's about to step through the door and leave he turns back to look at Hunter and Sebastian once more.

"Hunter!" Blaine calls from the doorway.

Hunter turns to look at him, curious expression on his face.

"Take care of him, and I mean really take care of him. Treat him like a damn prince, he sure as hell deserves it. Just don't break his heart, got it."

"Got it."

Then just like that Blaine exits the venue; never turning back again.

**——————————**

It's a couple months later and he receives a text from Sebastian.

**Sebastian**

_Hey, if you're free today wanna meet up for lunch. I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever and I miss my friend._

**Blaine**

_Y_ _eah, totally. Does 1:00pm sound good?_

**Sebastian**

_Perfect, see you then._

Sebastian picks him up and they drive to a quaint little cafe. The food is good and they eat out on the patio.

"So, how is married life treating you." Blaine asks.

"It's perfect, everything I've ever wanted. Wouldn't change it for a thing." Sebastian smiles.

"Any new life updates I should know about?" Blaine asks with a teasing smile.

"We're looking into getting a dog." Sebastian says.

"What kind?" Blaine asks.

"Either a St.Bernard or a Purebred French Poodle." Sebastian says as he begins to eat his salad.

"Cool." Blaine replies, sipping on his drink.

They eat in peaceful silence and when Sebastian pays they walk over to the park across from the cafe and they go for a walk. Once that's over and done with they get into Sebastian's car to go back to Blaine's apartment.

"So next month I was thinking we'll all get together again and I'll throw a party or something." Sebastian explains.

"Who's we?" Blaine questions.

"You and Kurt, Santana and Brittany, Nick and Jeff, Sam and his girlfriend, Jake and Thad. Sound good?" Sebastian asks as they pull up outside of Blaine's apartment building.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun." Blaine says before getting out of Sebastian's car.

Before closing the door Blaine thanks Sebastian and he watches him drive off before he enters his building.

Thinking over everything that had happened in the past months really makes Blaine wonder. He had been so angry and bitter and he had almost ruined everything. He's not sure if it was his breakup with Kurt or the fact that he realized he was in love with Sebastian and couldn't have him. Now, hearing Sebastian talk about his life with Hunter and how in love they are is heartwarming. Yeah, he was stupid back then but now he's glad to say that he's matured and that he can accept the fact that he's moved on.

Long story short, Blaine Anderson loves New York. He always has and he's pretty sure he always will. Even with all of the old memories and the new memories, everything that's happened with him and Sebastian. Blaine still remains hopeful and his heart full of only love for New York and everything that's going to happen in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of writing and epilogue I'll just explain what I was gonna write.
> 
> Sebastian and Hunter adopted a poodle.  
> Blaine and Kurt got married and later on adopted a child.  
> Everyone met up again and they all had a good time discussing their current lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't to terrible. Like I mentioned at the beginning it's my first piece on this site. Comment or kudos or whatever you want, I'm not really sure.


End file.
